


Dream Catching

by becksterres



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becksterres/pseuds/becksterres
Summary: In which Aqua...she's like Sora.(WHAT?!)-or-Where the situations Aqua found herself in haunt her even in her dreams. Luckily, Donald and Goofy know a thing or two about nightmares.





	Dream Catching

  _Good morning, Ven._

_I promised to wake him._

_Misery and…_

_Aqua…_

_Keep sleeping._

_Be right back._

_I’m ending this._

_Master--_

_You should have known…_

_No one._

_..despair._

_Good morning._

“AQUA!”  

With a gasp, Aqua jumped up, kicking her legs wildly and landing perfectly on the bed. The familiar weight of the keyblade rested heavy in her hand, tired limbs snapping to attention to protect her.

“Stay back!” she said, adjusting her eyes to the darkness surrounding her. Moonlight streamed in from behind her, lowly illuminating the dark beach…

Wait.

Aqua blinked once. Twice. A light shone from a doorway. A doorway? That’s not...right. Aqua realized her feet were bare and, instead of coarse sand, she felt soft blankets. Against her skin instead of her armor, she felt soft fabric. Pajamas? In front of her, two figures stood still, gazing up at her with concerned, surprised eyes.

“Donald,” she said quietly, keyblade fading. “Goofy.” A sigh escaped her lips as she collapsed onto her knees, the bed soft enough to give her a firm bounce back.

“We’re sorry to have spooky ya, Master Aqua,” Goofy said as Donald walked around to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. “But we heard ya screaming in your sleep.”

“Oh,” Aqua said, bowing her head. The nightmare faded quick, and she wasn’t able to hold onto whatever it was that haunted her. All that left now was guilt in waking both Donald and Goofy. She couldn’t bare to look up and find looks of pity across their faces. “I’m sorry to have woken you.”  
“Nonsense,” Donald said. Aqua turned her head to see Donald walk around again to stand beside Goofy. “We’ve all been through a lot.”  
“Ayuk, that’s right.” Goofy nodded.  
Aqua frowned, arms limp at her side, eyes refusing to shut again. “No one else in the castle woke up, I hope.”

“Just me and Goofy,” Donald said. “The King is preparing for your meeting tomorrow. But he’s on the other side of the castle.”

“I see,” Aqua said quietly. “In that case, Donald, Goofy, thank you for checking in. But don’t let me keep you up any longer.  
Aqua let her head fall, not willing to be faced with looks of concern and confusion.

“Are you sure, Master Aqua?”

“We don’t mind.”

“No,” Aqua said quietly, her arms moving around herself. “It’s just a nightmare.”

Donald and Goofy stood for a moment. Aqua waited, and before long, the two quietly headed out. The door began to shut, taking any source of light away with it.

“You know,” Goofy said, his hand on the doorknob, the door a little open. Aqua couldn’t help herself from looking up. “When Donald and I traveled with Sora, sometimes he’d wake up from a nightmare just like you.”

“You don’t say,” Aqua answered.

“Ayup,” Goofy answered with a nod.

“That’s right!” Donald said, forcing Goofy to push the door open again. “And when we ask him what’s wrong, he’d say the same thing you do.”

Goofy laughed, walking over and sitting on the bed besides Aqua. “That’s right. It took Donald and me so long to get Sora to open up to us.  
“Even then, we knew he held some stuff back,” Donald admitted. He seemed sad. Aqua nodded her head.

“Still, we always knew what would cheer him up,” Goofy said.

“Oh?” Aqua asked, looking up at Goofy. “What’s that?”

Donald and Goofy shared a look. Then, they smiled. “We’ll show you!”

X.x.x.x.X

Not an hour later, Aqua found herself still in her pajamas in the gummi ship. Donald piloted the ship, and Goofy promised he had enough smiles to make up for Aqua’s lack of. Aqua just nodded her thanks and leaned her head against her hand. No matter how much she wanted to sleep, behind her eyes, in the darkness, there was a fear of waking up in the Realm of Darkness again.

“Here we are,” Donald said as the gummi ship slowed to a halt in the middle of the endless space.

Aqua looked around. “Where are we?” she asked.  
“We’re in space,” Goofy said, getting up and throwing blankets down on the floor.

“I see that,” Aqua said in confusion. “But…”  
“When Sora gets a nightmare, we take him out to space to look up at the stars,” Donald explained, gesturing to the small bed of pillows and blankets he and Goofy created.

“It don’t always help, but sometimes we sit with him and point out constellations,” Goofy said as Aqua lied down on the blankets. Goofy and Donald then moved to either side of her. “Sometimes we try to find ourselves.”

“You’re in the stars?” Aqua asked.  
“We’re heroes,” Donald said proudly, and Aqua smiled.  
“You’re right,” she said brightly.

“Look there, Master Aqua,” Goofy said, pointing towards a cluster of stars. “That there looks like a keyblade, don’t it?”

“I keep telling you Goofy!” Donald protested. “It looks like a broomstick.”

Aqua laughed. “I guess it can be both,” she offered, tilting her head one way. The stars are tricky like that.”

Goofy laughed and Donald just grumbled to himself.  
“And look! Don’t that one look like Beast’s castle?” Goofy asked.

Aqua gazed up at it for a moment, tilting her head. “It looks more like Cinderella’s castle to me.”

“You’ve been to Cinderella’s castle?” Donald asked.

At Aqua’s nod, Goofy said, “Thinking about castles, that reminds me of a story…”  
For awhile after, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy laid under the stars, pointing out constellations they found and argued sometimes on what the cluster of stars were supposed to look like. Typically, Aqua played peacemaker, but sometimes she’d just watch Donald and Goofy duke it out. Sometimes Goofy or Donald would tell a story that came to mind when gazing at the stars, and sometimes, Aqua would recall times with Ven and Terra before everything went down. Mostly, Donald and Goofy filled her head with stories of their travels with Sora. Halloween Town, Atlantica, ToyBox.

Before long, however, Aqua found herself fast asleep, dreaming of far off places, daring sword fights, and a prince in disguise.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. The first fanfictions I wrote were for Kingdom Hearts back in ff.net. I'm super happy to be writing again, and I am so looking forward to writing more pieces. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Leave a comment, and God bless!


End file.
